Cupid
by The Last Letter
Summary: Somebody broke into Sam Manson's house and told her that she's the new cupid! What insanity will insue when Sam agrees to take the job? DXS AU Rated minimal sexual content.
1. The Job

"I'm not doing it." Sam growled. No way. Not in this lifetime. Or the next. Or the one after that. And so forth.

"You don't have a choice." Whoever this lady was, she was sure getting ticked off. It could have been anybody! ANYBODY! But just her luck it had to be a _gothic, stubborn teeange girl!_ And better yet, she'd had to show up on the moodiest week of the month!

"I do so have a choice and I say I'm not doing it."

"You can do it and be gothic at the same time."

"You'd want a gothic . . ." Sam forced herself to say it. "Cupid?" There, she'd set it. This creepy lady had forced her way into Sam's house and told Sam that she got to be cupid.

"Whatever, just be cupid."

Sam gave in. Just because she said she would didn't mean that she'd do it all the time.

"You do realize this requires your attention 24/7, right?"

"Fine. Whatever." Sam took the love bows.

Her cupid? What damage could she do?

**It's just the prolouge, if people want me to, I will continue. Phantom Planet did not happen! I don't own it. R&R.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. Twenty misses and a hit

So it turned out that the love arrows could disappear and appear when she wanted them to. Also, she would be the only one to see them unless she wanted other people to.

It was Monday morning at Casper High. All of the students were sleep deprived, cranky, or oddly hyper. Sam decided it was the perfect morning to start her new job.

Not telling anyone who she was now Sam was walking to school with Danny and Tucker.

"Some of the ghosts are freaking out." Danny commented.

"What happened?" Tucker's response was automatic.

"Apparently there's a new cupid."

"A new cupid?" Sam was certainly a good actor. She said or did nothing to show her surprise. Of course, even if she did, Tucker and Danny probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Yeah, it switches every hundred years. They're worried that it will go to someone evil like it did once. Apparently the Ghost Zone has never gotten over it."

"I thought that cupid went after humans," Tucker commented.

"So did I, but apparently not. And apparently cupid can be anybody, ghost, human, male, female . . ."

"Danny, you could be in trouble." Sam said, a smile lighting up her face as Danny and Tucker's heads whipped around to stare at her. "If it's not a ghost, and it's probably not since the ghosts don't know, then it would probably be someone at Casper High, because there are more ghosts here. So, there's a chance that Paulina is cupid and will target Danny Phantom."

She watched in satisfaction as Danny's expression turned from attentive to flat out scared in under three seconds.

"No, I mean, she, I mean, like . . ." Danny was babbling with no idea where he was taking it, or even if his friends understood him.

"She's right, Danny. Until the ghosts find out who cupid is, Phantom might want to stay away from Paulina." Tucker laid a hand on his friend's shoulder to silence him.

"And keep Valerie away from Danny Fenton." Sam laughed as she went to her homeroom, leaving the guys behind.

Sitting in the back of her class, Sam surveyed them. Who should her first victim be? Paulina, duh. Now, who didn't see that coming?

Pulling one of the ugly pink arrows out of her bag, Sam decided who Paulina should fall in love with. She was already obsessed with Danny Phantom, so, that wouldn't work. Hmmm. Suddenly an idea came to her. Tuck always said he was a ladies man. Time for Sam to prove it.

Scribbling Tucker's name on the arrow, Sam to aim, unfortunatley, Paulina moved. It hit a random girl. It took twenty tries to actually hit Paulina, some intentional misses. So, now, twenty-one girls were gossping about how hot Tucker was. It was nauseating to listen to.

Meeting up with Danny and Tucker in English, Sam whispered to Danny, "It turns out that this cupid is a friend of yours."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because twenty-one girls are all fawning over Tuck. One of them Paulina." Danny clapped a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"Good luck, friend. She's your problem now."

**Here's a new chapter. It's really short and probably not that great because I know almost nothing about Danny Phantom but whatever. Complain if you want to, but I probably ain't gonna listen. Review if you want to, I'm sure I'll listen. Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	3. Cupid Hates Me

"DANNY! DANNY! DANNY!" Tucker yelled, running into the lunchroom. His eyes were wide and excited. He was jumping up and down.

Sam and Danny, who had just been arguing about _why_ Sam wasn't allowed to dump Danny's lunch in the trash, looked at their friends. Their heads moved up and down as they followed the movement.

"You'll never guess!" Tucker clapped his hands like a three year old.

"What?" Sam sighed, although she guessed that Tuck had just found out about the twenty miss girls.

"I HAVE TWENTY ONE!" Tucker yelled.

"Twenty one what?" Sam really couldn't blame Danny for being suspicuous, she would have been too, if she hadn't known what was going on.

"Twenty one girlfriends!" Danny sighed.

While Danny tried to explain to Tuck, Sam got bored, she began to play with the arrows in her bookbag. She shot two arrows at random. Whoever they hit those people would fall in love with the first person they saw.

Sam followed the first one and it hit . . .

Oh this was too good.

_Dash Baxter who was sitting with his football buddies. _ALL_ guy football buddies._

Oh no. This was to bad.

Someone pointed at Sam. Dash turned around.

He fell in love, and ran over to her.

"Sam, my darling, I never _knew_ how beautiful you were."

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sam screamed.

Now, in all of the Dash excitement, Sam forgot about the second arrow. It was just her luck though. This most certainly was her day.

_It hit Tucker Foley._

Sam, who was still struggling against Dash, froze when Tuck jumped up on the table and shouted in a superman voice, "GET OFF OF THAT FAIR MADIEN! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Dash dropped Sam and turned to the techno geek that didn't look like he was planning on backing down.

Sam sat down next to Danny, and attempted to hide behind him. Danny, however, banged his head on the table and muttered a few unintelligable words.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Cupid hates me." Danny replied, and stalked off to save Tucker from being murdered by Dash.

Dash jumped on top of the small boy. "Sam is _my_ love."

Tucker bit Dash in the arm. "Sam is _my_ love."

Dash kicked Tucker in the head. "Sam is _my_ love."

Tucker bit Dash again. "Sam is _my_ love."

And so forth.

Sam snuck out of the cafeteria and down to her locker, where she fired an arrow in Starr's lyposuctioned, too perfect ass. It had no name, and Starr had just happened to be staring in a mirror.

"Oh, wow. I never noticed how beautiful your eyes were." She crooned at her reflection.

_Give me a break_. Sam growled as she slammed her locker door shut.

After the bell, wedged in between Danny and Tucker in english, Sam just had to wonder:

_What did Danny mean by cupid hates me?_

**There's your short chapter, short maybe, but I'm pretty sure it's up to standards. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I probably ain't gonna listen. Review if you want to, I'm gonna listen. Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	4. Tucker Is Not Taken

"Tucker? Can I walk you home?" Paulina asked, pushing out her breasts. Tucker took Sam's hand in his and said, "Sorry, princess, I'm taken."

Sam slapped his hand. "You most certainly are_ not_." And strode off down the hall.

"TUCKER!" Twenty girls went screaming down the hall, yelling like idiotic fangirls.

Sam shook her head, "I am _so_ going to need therapy after two more days of this."

"Two more days of what?" Sam whirled around.

"Hi, Danny. Two more days of seeing girls fawn over Tucker. I wish I knew who that stupid old cupid was, I know the perfect place to shove one of their arrows."

Danny shrugged, indifferent. "Let's go while they're all occupied." Sam and Danny headed outside and began the walk home.

"Danny?" Sam got up the courage to ask. "What did you mean by cupid hates me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danny didn't look at her.

"Yes, you do. You said cupid hates me today in the lunchroom. What did you mean by it?" Sam planted herself in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders to stop him from going around her. She hated that she had to look up to meet his eyes, but was glad when he returned the gaze.

He looked scared and nervous. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

"I can't." He said, and bowed his head so that he wouldn't have to meet her eyes.

"You can." When Danny shook his head, Sam made a threat that Danny knew very well she'd have no problems carrying out. "Tell me or I'll lock you in the Fenton Thermos until you tell me."

"Fine, but, can we please go somewhere else?" Sam agreed, they headed to his house.

Danny was nervous. He liked Sam. _A lot._ He knew somewhere down in his heart that he loved her, but Danny rejected the idea. He was only fourteen. How could he be in love?

She sat down next to him, making sure he would look at her and tell her the truth.

"Tell me now." Sam took his hands in hers, he took comfort from that. He loved to feel the warmth of her hands. Since getting ice powers he was colder than ever.

"I'll tell you, but, you can't run away screaming as you go."

"I make no promises," Sam cackled dryly, but Danny knew she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Sam, cupid hates me because-"

Sam felt the need to cut him off there. If Danny was going to tell her something serious, then, he should know that cupid far from hated him.

"Before you say anything Danny, cupid doesn't hate you."

"How would you know?"

Sam brought the icky pink love arrows from her bag and handed one to him.

"Danny, I'm cupid."

**Short? Yes. Cliffie? Dang right. Ideas appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I probably ain't gonna listen. Review if you want to, I'm gonna listen. Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	5. Not Allowed To Run Away Screaming

Sam.

Was.

Cupid?

Samantha Manson.

_Goth-I-hate-anything-pink_ Samantha Manson?

This was just to unbelieveable.

Yet, the truth was right in front of him. It was undeniable.

WAIT!

If Sam was cupid then that meant . . .

"You made Dash and Tucker fall in love with you?" Danny blurted, "And what about the twenty one girls running after Tucker? And Starr making out with her mirror?" He was going to need therapy for that one.

"Dash and Tucker were mistakes, I really did _not_ mean to do that."

"If they're mistakes then correct them." Danny demanded.

"Do you think that if I could correct the mistake I would leave them like that?" Sam looked kind of mad. "There's a time limit on these stupid arrows! No changes for _three_ days."

"Ouch." Danny cringed. "So, Starr and the girls?"

"Well, I was originally aiming for Paulina to fall in love with Tucker, but she was my first target and I missed a few times. And I was pissed off over the whole Dash/Tucker thing when I hit Starr, she was just staring in a mirror at moment of impact."

"What messed up person would give you this kind of power? We'll all be in the nuthouse before Christmas." Danny laughed, Sam gave a huff and laughed with him.

"Just because you got my secret out of me doesn't mean that you're getting out of telling me why exactly I hate you?" Sam scolded, waving an arrow at him.

"Put the weapon of mass destruction down and I'll tell you." Sam gave him a look, but dutifully put the arrow away. "Remember, no running away screaming." Sam nodded and crossed her arms waiting. This was going to be the hardest thing Danny had ever done.

"Sam, I said cupid hates me because Tucker and Dash were all over you. I couldn't stand it. I was really jealous." He snuck a glance at her. Sam still had his hands in hers. Her head was bowed, her black locks concealing her expression. "Sam, I love you." He finally whispered, unable to say anymore.

Now for the moment of truth. What would she do?

**Hehehehe. I'll leave you there because there will probably be another update in a few minutes anyway, I'm trying to finish some stories over Christmas holidays. I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I probably ain't gonna listen. Review if you want to, I''ll listen. Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	6. Short A Chaperone

The clock kept ticking. Tick-tock-tick-tock. It was getting on Danny's nerves. He wanted silence, but most of all he wanted to hear what she had to say. Sam hadn't moved. Hadn't spoken. He'd been wromg. He shouldn't have told her. It seemed like years ago that he'd said it, but, it reality it had been just seconds.

Finally her head came up. Her hair fell back and her eyes locked on his. "Danny," She whispered, putting a hand on his cheek. Danny leaned into it, enjoying the touch as much as the warmth. Sam looked sad. "Danny, you can't mean that."

"I do mean it." Danny rebuttled. "I've always meant it."

"You can't mean it. You're only fourteen. I mean, I'm cupid, and I still know nothing of love."

"I do know it though, Sam, I love you."

Danny slid his hands around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him. Sam's hand lay behind his neck.

"Danny, I love you too." She whispered.

He pressed his lips to hers and she melted. He was soft with a bit of a chill. She was soft and w arm, perfect in his eyes. He was perfect in hers.

"DANNY! I'm home!" Jazz yelled as she opened the screen door. Danny and Sam broke apart, almost guiltily. Sam made her arrows disappear. She got an idea, she was almost laughing to herself. This would be to good.

"Jazz?" Sam asked, going into the kitchen, where Jazz was making herself a snack.

"Sam? I didn't know you were here." Jazz looked at Danny over Sam's head, trying to see if they'd been doing anything.

"Well, I am. Actually, I came here to ask you something. It's very important."

"Really?" Jazz was skeptical. What did Sam want from her?

"It's not something personal. It's from the school. See, we need another chaperone for the Halloween dance in three days, someone got sick. You were recommended, I was asked to ask you." Sam put on a smile that felt completely fake.

"Oh, well, I've got nothing to do. Tell them I'll do it."

"Great. " Sam exclaimed. "Come on, Danny. We're supposed to meet Tucker at his house before going to Nasty Burger."

"We-" Sam dragged Danny outside before he could finish. "What was all of that for?" Danny asked as they made their way to the Foley residance.

"Three days and the love curse will wear off. We need to create more havoc at the dance, and if Jazz just happened to meet a guy . . ." Sam trailed off, leaving the rest to Danny's imagination.

"You do remember that you can't really be around Tucker right now, right?" Danny asked, hoping he wouldn't pound his friend's head in. He had to remember it wasn't Tucker's fault.

"I remember that perfectly well, I just have to convince him that I'm not available to him. Never was though."

Danny took her hand. "You're not available to _anyone_."

**The next chapter will probably be the dance, and some random happenings before it. If anyone can think of some crazy pairings for the dance please let me know, you'll get your credit. Remember that the love curse will have worn off everyone by then. Thanks. I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Complain if you want to, but I probably ain't gonna listen. Review if you want to, I''ll listen. Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	7. It Was Only One Tree!

They didn't end up going to Tucker's, having opted to wander the streets of Amity instead. Danny kept his hand in hers, loving the touch, the warmth, just plain basking in the glow of having such a wonderful creature hold his hand.

Sam, with her free hand, took out an arrow for them to study. "Who decided that pink meant love and black meant you're a sucidal emo?"

"Personally black is my favourite colour." He grinned at her outfit.

"While I appreciate the compliment," Sam put the arrow away, "I'd prefer it if you would stop staring, you're going to run into something again."

"It was _one_ tree, and besides, now that I finally get to stare freely without getting a combat boot stuck somewhere painful I'm going to take advantage of it."

Sam opened her mouth so that she could spit out so sarcastic reply when blue mist coiled out of Danny's mouth. None to gentley she shoved him into an alleyway and pulled out the thermos. Sam spotted the Box Ghost who was looking at sugar cubes on display. With a completly innocent whistle Sam trapped him in thermos before he could even get out a 'Beware.' Danny Phantom appeared as Sam put the thermos away.

"The Box Ghost is already gone, Danny Phantom. You may go back to your lair."

"It's not a lair, it's my hideout." Danny said defensively.

"Sure. Anyway, could a ghost take the time and fly a girl home?" Sam asked, already holding out her arms.

"I suppose, especially when she's a pretty girl like you." Danny gathered Sam up in his arms, before flying lazily above the town.

"Flattery gets you no where fast with me."

"It was worth a shot." Danny grinned at her.

"Shooting blind then, are we?" Sam teased.

"Maybe," Danny shrugged, then kissed her again.

"Phantom." Came a low growl.

_Crap_. Danny thought, recognizing Valerie's voice. And here he was, up in the air, holding Sam with no where to put her down. Danny spun around, playing on a hunch that he wouldn't be shot at if Valerie saw Sam. He was right. She skidded to a stop.

"Sam?"

"Have we met before?" Sam asked, innocently playing her role.

"Err, no, I just heard you called that before." Sam gave a small smile.

"Oh, okay." She complied quickly. Valerie cocked her suspiciously.

"Put the girl down Phantom, and we can get this over with." Valerie held up a gun. Sam pushed her bag behind her back and quickly wrote on an arrow. She shot it at Valerie, who had turned and flew a few feet away to battle Desiree. The arrow connected with her shoulder, and she spun around.

"Fly!" Sam commanded, sounding full of adrenaline.

"Why?" Danny demanded.

"'Cause it was Danny Phantom's name on that arrow," Sam was laughing as Danny turned them invisable and they soared through the air.

"Why would you do that to me Sam?"

"Well, I decided to have some fun. There might have also been one with Danny Fenton's name on it." Sam laughed at the scowl on Danny's face.

"Why me?" Danny howled.

"I can't wait to see what happens at school tomorrow." Sam laughed. Her face turned sheepish, a slight grin on her face while her eyes laughed. "Oh, and Lancer is possibly in love with Paulina and Vlad could possibly be in love with your sister."

Danny dropped Sam in surprise.

**Need ideas. I know there are wonderful thinkers out there, anyway, this content is probably pretty low compared to usual standards, but you've got a chapter, so shut up. Thanks.**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own. I hope some of you will check out my other fics.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	8. What He Saw Scarred Him For Life

**Warning: Small sexual content at end of chapter.**

"Don't touch me!" Sam commanded, holding a hand in front of Danny's face.

"I'm sorry, Sam. You just surprised me."

"YOU DROPPED ME IN A _LAKE_!" Sam yelled, stomping up her stairs, water staining the floor.

"It could have been the street." Danny instantly regretted speaking as Sam spun around to face him.

"Just don't talk to me." She instructed, slamming her bedroom door in his face.

Danny scowled, but left the Manson Mansion, growling to himself as he strutted down the street. "DANNY!" Someone screamed happily, and was it just him or did it sound like a fangirl? A Paulina sized fangirl? He looked down to make sure that he was Danny Fenton, and he was.

_OOF!_ The air was pushed out of Danny's lungs as two strong arms wrapped around him.

"Danny, I'm _so_ glad I found you!" Exclaimed . . . Valerie? Danny froze under her hug as he remembered Sam's arrows. Danny pushed Valerie's arms off of him, and he turned to face her.

"Val . . .I-" He stopped. Why turn her down? He could make Sam jealous by going to the Halloween dance with Valerie. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Halloween dance with me?"

Valerie let out a high pitched squeal. Any more of that and Danny would go deaf. "I would _love_ to. Oh! And I already _know_ my costume." Valerie melted into Danny, staring up at him, big eyes blinking. "I'll _surprise_ you though," She whispered seductively in his ear. Valerie then waltzed away, leaving Danny worried. After all, what was he going to wear?

***

"DANNY!" Tucker yelled, nearly running Danny over in the process of getting to him."Mah Pucjtuer?" Danny mumbled through a yawn. It was supposed to be, _Yeah Tucker?_, but Tucker ignored it and went on jabbering.

"I heard your taking Valerie to the dance. That's cool. I was going to ask her, but, then I noticed how pretty Sam is," Insert wistful sigh that will make us all go to therapy in about two years, "So, what are you wearing? I'm going to be a pirate. And everyone will fear, _Tucker The Great Pirate._ Awesome name huh? I thought so. I came up with it myself. People say that caffiene will cause drastic personally changes, but I haven't noticed anything yet, have you? Anyway, back to the dance, I'm actually taking a date this year. I mean, I didn't have to ask, _she_ asked me. And yes, Danny, it is a she. I'm taking Sam Manson. She won't tell me what her costume is though, I just hope it's something sexy."

Tucker endless dialogue was lost to Danny. Sam was going to the dance with Tucker? This was just too good. Did she think that it would make him jealous? HA! Tucker could have her!

WAIT! No, he couldn't. Danny quickly corrected his thought. He had a bone to pick with Sam, after all, only one could play at the jealousy game, and he'd called dibs. Danny left Tucker talking to a fountain, and went off in search of Sam.

"Sam?" Danny called. He had no idea what would happen when he found her. She would probably still be mad at him, extra mad for asking Valerie to the dance while under Cupid's influence.

He heard a giggle that sounded like Sam, but, that had to be wrong. Sam didn't giggle, at all. Under no circumstancs. He heard a low moan that sounded like . . . Dash Baxter? He heard a slap, and another giggle, and more moans, both femine and masculine. Danny followed the noises, and looked in a class room. What he saw scarred him for life.

**Who wants to tell Danny that the make-the-other-person-jealous plan doesn't work? And who wants to see what will happen at the dance instead? I'm all for the second plan. **

**Yeah, I would apologize for the cliffy, and the sick mental images that are probably invading your mind, but I choose not too, just because next chapter, I'm going to add **_**way**_** worse ones. You have been warned. Suckers.**

**Need ideas. I know there are wonderful thinkers out there. I'm really trying to finish this story, but I need random happenings at the dance. Don't be afraid to be sick minded! Any ideas are welcome!**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own. I hope some of you will check out my other fics.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	9. Ceiling Tiles

**Quite A Bit Of Sexual Behaviour. I apologize in advance for the mental images, but no, I will not pay for your therapy sessions. This chapter should probably be rated M.**

Well, Danny was right about one thing. Sam didn't giggle. Which meant it couldn't possibly be Sam. And that Dash Baxter sounding moan? He almost wished it was Dash. What he saw was way _way __**way **__**way**____**WAY!!!!**_ worse.

Mr. Lancer and Paulina.

Danny almost puked in his mouth, Lancer and Paulina turned, but Danny (on instinct) went invisible. Seeing nothing they turned back around. Paulina was lying across Lancer's desk, which had clearly been cleared off for the occasion. Her skirt was up above her hips, and her blouse was unbuttoned. Her bra was still on. Lancer was playing with her (gulp) private parts. Luckily for Danny, he did not have to suffer the trauma of seeing his english teacher naked.

His hands moved to her bra and began to creep under the strap. Paulina shivered and wrapped her legs around Lancer's hips. He moaned in pleasure, and his manhood began to bulge uncomfortably. Paulina giggled, as she tapped it gently with her foot. Lancer's hands pulled her bra free, and her boobs split out, hardening in the cool air. Lancer leaned over and began to suck on them.

"Danny?" Came a small feminine voice behind him. Danny spun around, checking to see if he was still invisible. He was, so, how? He almost let out a small groan. He had forgotten. Sam could sense him, no matter where he was no matter what form, place, or tangibility. He clapped a hand over her mouth.

"_Shh_." He whispered in her ear, enjoying her closeness and the fact that she wasn't hitting him. "I need you to go get the principal." He hoped that for once, Sam wouldn't ask questions, but of course, she was Sam so . . .

"Why?" She mumbled quietly against his cold hand.

"I want to spare you the traumatic experience."

"What?" Danny put her face around the doorframe for a minute. Sam whipped back around in a fraction of second, wide-eyed. She ran off down the hall toward the office.

After making sure no one was around, Danny turned visible. He leaned against the wall, and waited for the telltale click of Mrs. O'Leary's high heels to announce her arrival. She arrived in a red suit, holding Sam by the arm.

"Mr Fenton? Ms Manson says that you saw a teacher and student . . .ummm," The poor woman's face went as red as her suit. "Mating." She stuttered out, her blonde hair waving as she shook her head.

"Yes, Ma'am." Danny replied politely. He ignored Sam's total surprise. "In that classroom."

Mrs. O'Leary looked toward the door nervously. "Right, then. You two stay here. And no mating yourselves while I'm gone." And she walked in the room. Two seconds later she screamed right along with Paulina.

"LANCER PUT YOUR PANTS ON!" Shr screamed, of course, that brought the student body running. "BOTH OF YOU OUT! LANCER MEET ME IN MY OFFICE! YOU TOO, MISS! DO _NOT_ GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"Mrs. O'Leary's shrieks brought down ceiling tiles.

"What's going on?" Dash asked, stupid as always. His question was answered for him, when Mr. Lancer came shame-faced out of the classroom, wearing only white froot of the loom underwear that were uncomfortably small, as his manhood was still huge. His clothes hung over one arm. Paulina came out next. Her face was red from crying. Her blouse was still undone, her bra was oulled over her chest, and her skirt was pulled half-way down. Those who Sam hadn't got to yet, whistled at the sight of her lack of underwear.

"BACK TO CLASS!" Mrs. O'Leary yelled.

Everyone skulked off. "You two," Mrs. O'Leary pointed to Danny and Sam. "See me at lunch, please." And she walked briskly off after Lancer and Paulina.

"So . . ." Danny said, conversationally. "Tucker told me you two were going to the dance together."

Sam halted. "TUCKER SAID WHAT?!!!!!!!" Her scream brought down more ceiling tiles, and added a huge amount of satisfaction to Danny's heart. And then he realized.

He still couldn't ask Sam. He was going with Valerie, even if she had gotten over her anger at him.

**Dunno the principal's name. So what? Work with me people. **

**Need ideas. I know there are wonderful thinkers out there. I'm really trying to finish this story, but I need random happenings at the dance. Don't be afraid to be sick minded! Any ideas are welcome!**

**Thanks to Someone Who Is French for the ideas. They may not be used, but they are appreciated.**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own. I hope some of you will check out my other fics.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	10. Isn't Mr Lancer Awesome?

"I am going to decapitate that boy. No, I'm not. I can't touch him because it's _my_ fault. I had to hit him with that stupid arrow!" Sam grumbled as she sat next to Danny in Study Hall. Tucker was at the back of the room with his PDA, staring hungrily at Sam. "Danny?" Sam's voice pierced through Danny's fog of thought.

"Eh?" He asked, looking alert.

"You seem kind of out of it, are you okay?" Sam asked, smiling.

"No. Because you're going to kill me for two things."

"I prefer torture then death, but tell me why," Sam said. She offered no comfort, but dug into her bag and pulled out a little green box. She began putting silver rings on all of her fingers on both hands, except for her ring finger on her left hand.

"What are you doing?" Danny was proud of himself for not stuttering, he was scared. Sam shrugged. "Fine. I asked Valerie to the Halloween Dance while she was under 'the influence.' And I was really mad at you when I asked her because it was right after I dropped you in the lake, and you wouldn't let me near you, and I really want to go with you now, but I don't want to dump her, because that won't be fair to her . . . and-"

"Danny, shut up. You're rambling." Sam shushed him. Danny cowered. "I'm disappointed that you asked her while she was under the influence, but I'm not going to hit you." Danny's eyebrows disappeared to his hairline in surprise.

"You're not?" His voice held all the hope in the world. He thought that it was a trick.

"Of course not, silly. Valerie won't remember that she agreed to go with you to the dance. I alreadychecked with one of my experiments. They don't remember anything that happened while they were under the influence." Sam explained.

"Oh." A thought suddenly occured to Danny. "I thought it took three days to wear off." Sam laughed.

"Those arrows. I used an arrow that would wear off in an hour." Sam could barely contain her laughter. "The look on my mother's face when she found out what she had been doing . . . Priceless."

"I hope you weren't too mean!" Danny said, hoping that she was dowright horrible.

"Of course not. She just spent an hour humping our butler's dog while the butler humped her." Sam spelt out for him.

"You are _awful_. I'll have to take those things away from you." Danny shook his finger at her, his gaze travelling to the bag where he knew the arrows were stored.

"No way in _hell_." Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"Try and stop me!" Danny taunted, standing to move toward her. Sam brought out an arrow and aimed it at him.

"Do it and I'll make _you_ fall in love with Lancer." Sam threatened, scribbling the name down. Danny gulped and his eyes went wide.

Danny slowly sat down in his seat. "Easy girl, let's not do anything we'll regret." He soothed.

"That's what I thought." Sam said, a triumphant smirk on her face. "Now then," And she shot it at random.

"What if it hits you?" Danny demanded.

"I'm immune to my own magic." Sam told him.

"How did you find this out?"

"I stabbed myself with an arrow that said Tucker and I still liked you."

"Isn't Mr. Lancer _awesome!_" Came a very male squeal. Sam's eyes grew huge as she and Danny both turned toward the sound of the voice.

It was Kwan.

**Need ideas. I know there are wonderful thinkers out there. I'm really trying to finish this story, but I need random happenings at the dance. Don't be afraid to be sick minded! Any ideas are welcome!**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	11. Isn't It Obvious?

Danny snorted, clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Sam had clamped her teeth onto her bottom lip, but giggles still escaped. She kept her eyes away from Danny, she knew that if she looked at him, they would both lose all control.

"_Ewwwwwww._ Mr Lancer _is not_ awesome Kwan." Chastised Paulina.

"Says the girl who was moaning on his desk." Valerie shot at her. Danny glanced at Sam, and his icy eyes met her amythest ones, and in that moment, all hope was lost. Letting out a loud laugh, Sam crawled under her desk, wrapped her arms around her legs and laughed until she cried.

Danny turned around in his seat and banged his head repeatedly on the windowsill. Tears streamed down his face as laughter escaped his lips. Neither was conscious of thought, only of the last few minutes that were replaying in their heads. Paulina's disgusted voice, Valerie's comeback. _Hehehe_.

Tucker had barely heard the Kwan episode. He had eyes trained on Sam. Sam: the most beautiful, nice, perfect, hot girl on the world. His eyes watched every curve, every smile. Wherever she looked, his eyes automatically flickered, and he got angry when he saw that she kept looking at that _Daniel_ Fenton. How could she like that when he was right here?

Then, opportunity came knocking.

Sam slid under her desk, and Danny was completely turned around. Here was his chance. Tucker left his seat and moved silently toward the giggling Sam. How he loved the sound of her voice. Every step brought him closer, and closer, and closer, until finally Tucker was right behind her. He reached out and clamped a hand around her mouth, and another around her waist. She bit him, hard, but he took no notice.

He dragged her out of the classroom door, and down the hall. She tried to scream, but no sound escaped. Sam was immobile. She found herself, several minutes later, tied to a chair. But not just any chair, and not just anywhere. She was tied to the principal's chair on _wheels_ and she was on the school _roof_. Sam still had no idea who had taken her.

"My love," Trilled a voice that was umistakable.

"Tucker," Sam groaned, and hit her head against the plush back of the chair. "What am I doing up here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Tucker asked, sounding hurt that she had not figured it out. "I'm kidnapping you."

**Yes, okay, it's short. But, at least it's a chapter, right? So, maybe two or three chapters before the dance, maybe not even that, and then after the dance it's over.**

**Need ideas. I know there are wonderful thinkers out there. I'm really trying to finish this story, but I need random happenings at the dance. Don't be afraid to be sick minded! Any ideas are welcome!**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	12. Silent Agreement

Danny cowered on the pile of rotten food as he listened to footsteps come nearer to his hiding place. The top of the dumpster opened and a garbage bag fell on top of him. With a sharp _crack_ the top of the dumpster slammed shut, squashing the bag and forcing it to burst open.

"Yick." Dannny wrinkled his nose as he turned into Phantom form. Going intangible he left his very smelly hiding place and the food slid off of him. Danny floated up toward the roof.

With a satisfied smile, Danny saw Paulina, and for once she did not scream, "OMG, DANNY PHANTOM, MARRY ME!" Danny flew over and set Sam's chair upright on the roof.

"Untie me!" Sam hissed, "I want to kick Tucker again."

"Don't kill him."

"_Please_." Sam begged as Danny went about untying the ropes that bound her.

"No," Danny said, shaking his head. The last knot came undone and Sam leapt for Tucker. Danny moved faster than she did though, and snagged her around the waist.

"Ruin my fun." Sam pouted.

"I didn't want you to go to jail. You've got witnesses." Danny aruged, motioning to the half of the school that was gathered to watch him save Sam.

"Right. So, fly me away?" Sam begged. Danny didn'y answer, but wrapped his arm around her waist as Sam wrapped hers around his neck.

Danny flew Sam home.

***

"You've gotta be kidding me." Danny stated, staring at Tucker.

"No, really, this is what I'm wearing." Tucker bit his lip, twirling to show off his costume. Sam's arrow had worn off earlier that day, so the school was back to normal. At least until the dance that night. "You think this'll impress her?"

"Who?" Danny asked cautiously, smiling inside at Tucker's kidnapping attempt.

"Valerie, of course! Someone said she's got a super hot costume, but no one to go with." Tucker smiled at himself in the mirror.

"Oh, right, the costume should be fine." Danny supposed.

Tucker had on red pants covered in what looked like vines. His chest was bare, but was painted with handprints. Feathers were tied in his hair and a green scarf was wrapped around his brow.

"What're you wearing?" Danny rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity.

"I'm going as Danny Phantom, duh."

"Cheapskate. Who're you taking?" Tucker asked, fixing his hair as Danny transformed into his usual white boots, white belt, white gloves, white collar, and black spandex. His DP logo stood out on his chest. Danny shook his white hair out of his green eyes.

"Sam," Danny shrugged.

"FINALLY!" Tucker yelled suddenly, fists punching the air. "Wait, this means . . ." Tucker adopted a diabolical expression and dove for the phone. "Hello, this is Tucker Foley. Meet me at the dance, you owe me one thousand.

"Nope. Would've been caught. Thanks, Mr Lancer." Tucker beamed as he hung up.

"Please don't tell me you were betting Lancer on when we would get together."

"No, I was betting Lancer that you would go to a dance together officially before kissing in school." Tucker corrected.

"Whatever." Danny smiled, "But, run when I tell Sam."

"You wouldn't."

"Sam's already mad at you, so, I'm just feeding the flame."

"Mad at me for what?" Tucker asked, as Danny stretched and looked at the clock.

"We better go."

"Mad at me for what?" Tucker asked the whole way to the school. Danny didn't bother speaking an answer aloud, but he laughed internally as he remembered Sam's furious face as she ranted about Tucker kidnapping her and how many different ways she was going to torture him.

Tucker suddenly went silent. Danny glanced worridly at his friend, and found that Tucker's jaw was currently on the concrete. Danny followed his friend's gaze and found Valerie. Her long black hair was piled onto of her head in carefully braided braids. Her green eyes were emphasized with dark makeup and her lips were painted a deep red. A soft red blush covered her coco skin. Her orange top covered her breasts but was just barely low enough. Spaghetti straps held it up. Bronze lines wrapped around the shirt and little trinkets hung from beaded strings at the bottom of her shirt, they stopped just before her belly button. Her short skirt stopped at her knees. The colour of the fabric got lighter and more see through the farther down the skirt went. The same beaded trinkets from her shirt ended her skirt. The same bronze lines wrapped around her skirt. Valerie was a belly dancer.

Danny gave Tucker a gentle push, "Go talk to her." He whispered. Tucker took off numbly, following Valerie into the gym. Danny trailed his half conscious friend, all the while looking for Sam. He didn't see her, but knew who it was the minute someone tapped on his shoulder.

Danny turned around and was stunned at what she was wearing. Sam's black hair was down, gracing her shoulders. Black eyeshadow surrounded her purple eyes. Soft purple lipstick graced her perfect lips. Purple hoop earrings were stuck in each ear, and a skull choker covered the soft flesh of her neck. Long black gloves adorned her arms, to about halfway between her elbow and shoulder. A purple bracelet hung from her right wrist. Spaghetti straps held up the top of her dress. The top of her dress showed a little cleavage, and it looked like a corset design. The dominant colour was black, but on her breasts was a purple with a design, and what looked like purple stitches criss-crossed up the middle of her stomach to meet the purple. The skirt of the dress was also black with the same purple with the design that covered her breasts in the middle in a large triangle shape. Sam looked like a gothic princess. A _very_ beautiful gothic princess, Danny corrected in his head.

"You can close your mouth before you start drooling you know," Sam grinned as Danny hurridly shut his mouth.

"You look beautiful." Danny managed to say, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So I gathered," Sam teased. "Your costume is very original." She kidded.

"I didn't have much money to spend," Danny protested.

"So you decided to spend none at all." Sam finished. Danny shrugged, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile.

"Danny, have you seen your sister's costume yet?" Sam asked, covering her mouth to cover a very large smile. Danny spun on his heel, and he bit his lip from the effort not to laugh.

The first words that came to Sam's mind when she looked at Jazz was 'retro hooker.' Black fishnet encased long legs that disappeared into high black heels. She wore a blue dress that ended just below her private parts. Three diamond shapes in blue and green ran up her stomach. A green belt ran around her butt to the front and back. From the green fell a little black skirt. A long black beaded necklace ended at her belly button. She wore a green rose headband that had a few feathers sticking out the back and a neon green feather boa graced her shoulders.

"Don't you even _dare_." Danny growled as Sam began to write on the arrow.

"Do you wanna fight Tucker for Valerie?" Sam threatened, continuing her work. Danny gulped. Sam was evil, but, he liked her that way. He _loved_ her that way. Sam took careful aim, and shot a spider-man.

"Uhh, Sam, who was that?" Danny asked fearfully.

Sam shrugged, "How should I know?" But their question was answered as the spider-man lifted off his mask to look at Jazz. Dash Baxter.

"Hey, I put Paulina out of a boyfriend!" Sam crowed triumphantly.

"We're all _so_ proud."

"Hey, look, there's Star." Sam gave Danny an evil look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you going to be scarred for life if you see Star and Paulina making out?"

"I think I'll be to busy staring at you to notice." Danny confessed honestly.

"Good." Sam pulled out two arrows and within seconds, Star and Paulina were giving each other - and they're revealing costumes- hungry looks.

Paulina had on a skin tight top with off the shoulders long sleeves. It was dark pink and black striped. A matching short skirt hung off her hips and didn't even reach mid-thigh. A little matching hat sat on top of her head as Paulina flaunted her high pink heels.

Star had on a tight black and white dress that was just an inch longer than Paulina's skirt. High white go-go boots reached her knees and a black and white hat was perfectly tilted on her head.

Paulina made the first move, grabbing Star's hand and pulling her under the bleachers.

Danny grabbed Sam's hand as a slow song came on. "No more working tonight." He whispered in her ear. Sam shivered and moved until she met his lips in a silent agreement.

**Link to Tucker's costume: **.

**Link to Valerie's costume: **.com/pi/6/35/53/63553181_

**Link to Sam's costume: **.com/imagenes_foros/0/1/4/0/2/685619Sam_Manson___The_Dark_Lady_by_

**Link to Jazz's costume: **.com/otcimg/25_3634,

**I just found these pictures on the internet, I do not own them. Though, I did modify Sam's hair from what's in the picture. Paulina's costume was my friend's Ashley's costume a few years ago. Star's costume is Ashley's friend Kayla's outfit from a couple years ago.**

**Okay, probably not all that funny, but, point is, I am done. And I don't mean done the chapter, done the story!**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**Goodnight, Goodnight, Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight, till it be morrow.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
